1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to power conversion, and more particularly, to a high-efficiency power converter system.
2. Description of Related Art
Power converters are essential for many modern electronic devices. Among other capabilities, power converters can adjust voltage level downward (buck converter) or adjust voltage level upward (boost converter). Power converters may also convert from alternating current (AC) power to direct current (DC) power, or vice versa. Power converters are typically implemented using one or more switching devices, such as transistors, which are turned on and off to deliver power to the output of the converter. Substantial losses may occur when such switches are turned on and off under certain conditions. Losses may also occur in a power converter due to the flow of current through various circuit components (e.g., diodes) which have an associated forward conduction power loss. It is desirable to reduce or minimize such losses. Furthermore, various government regulatory agencies have mandated the use of power factor correction (PFC) in order to meet standards (e.g., EN61000-3-2 harmonics control) in some applications.